Human's Keeper
by tobi123sama
Summary: A normal human, a human who can feel hell being ripped apart, a human who can feel the souls shake with tears, and that human may just save the world, maybe... Kinda short I know warning:boy x boy
1. The Human

So this is an idea I had with Shanks, Ace and Luffy. Also got some other great characters in here. Characters like Mihawk, Blackbeard, and others. Its kinda like a game I based it on that I recently played. So I hope all enjoy it^^.

* * *

The world was in the frenzy. The souls were awaken and hell was breaking a lose. The King of Hell, the heart of fire and the ruler of demons, Ace. Then there was the King of Souls, he ruled the souls of the dead, and the rubber heart, Luffy. Then you have a simple human, a human that shouldn't be judged however. He could see things, things that a normal human could not. He could hear things hum in pain and hurt. He could feel things, the demons of pain. He felt the terror, the disrupt in the world, the demons clash with the souls. He felt the power of the two. He felt the energy rise and fall in great loads.

He looked at the sky and heard the loud rumbles. Like thunder and lighting. He looked at the ground and felt the earth heat up in flames. He told his best friend, and was of course skeptic. Then he saw the glazed look in his friend, the way he acting differently. Something indeed was happening, but what? The power, the pride, both will fight. They were supposed brothers and had a blood line between them. They looked at each other in respect. But what was getting between them, who loathed them? He felt the bond between the two and he felt the horror of the power. He tried to let it go, but couldn't.

The red-headed man couldn't rest and he knew he had to stop the war, he had to. He looked out his window as he saw his reflection. He smiled and went down stairs as he saw his friend sleeping on the couch. Shanks was the savior, that human that was...normal.

* * *

Read and Review if you think it's a bust or 'you got a good thing going here', ^^

You might just get a free cookie, maybe


	2. The Dream

_So I proof read this a good 10 times, and am quite happy with the results_

* * *

_NO,NO,DON'T DIE, PLEASE. He was laughing at him,_

_mocking him. Her blood stained your clothes. He looked at he_

_in rage, he felt a tug at his heart._

'_Awww, the little boy sad', the voice_

_mocked. NO,NO,NO. He raised his arm with his_

_clawed like weapon, and slashed it across the boy's face._

Shanks shivered in his sleep. Why was it so cold, why was he so sweaty. Shanks rocked his head left to right as he sat up, unable to open his eyes.

_Blood raked him. 'You miss the one that cared for you'._

_The voice was cocky, dark. _

Shanks bucked up and once again, tried to open his eyes. "LEAVE ME ALONE, GET OUT OF MY HEAD".

'_No, who's gonna make me, not_

_you'. 'You are nothing, the world could do_

_without you'_

Shanks had enough. He still couldn't wake up, so he felt around for something, he finally found the door to the bathroom and opened it up. He fumbled for the sink and turned it on. He stuck his head in the water and tried to open his eyes. He finally opened his eyes and looked back to find a shocked Mihawk. "Shanks, what happen to your face, why are you bleeding, who did this to you?" Shanks looked back at the mirror to find three slashes across his face. "It happened for real". Mihawk walked up to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Shanks, is everything okay" Shanks was about to nod when he saw something up with Mihawk. His eyes glazed over and he seemed lifeless.

"Mihawk", Shanks question, looking into the eyes of his lifeless friend. "Yes, Shanks". Shanks slowly walked past Mihawk, and into his room, where he went to hide in his bed. He wrapped the sheets around him, hoping he could just run away from it all. Mihawk walked into his room and stood at the foot of Shanks bed. Shanks eyes widened as Mihawk smiled at him. "Please, go away, leave me alone". Mihawk smiled and lunged at Shanks. "GET OFF". Mihawk sneered as his voice twisted into some type of demonic voice.

_'Die, die, die, bitch...die'._ Shanks screamed as Mihawk's grip on his neck tighten. "N..O...ST...O..P". Mihawk laughed as he choked the life out of his friend, '_You can't stop whats going to happen, your nothing but a puny human, nothing, the world will be dust and humans enslaved to me'._ Shanks screamed as he got the strength to push Mihawk off. Mihawk hit the wall as Shanks ran out the room. He ran downstairs and outside, where he turned to look at his house. It was surrounded by green fog. "What's going on",Shanks said, voice full of terror.

The house broke down and was sucked down into a dark hole. Shanks screamed as he remembered Mihawk was still in that house. "MIHAWK"! No answer. Shanks looked into the hole and suddenly heard laughter. Mihawk shot out the ground and landed, breaking everything, as if it was glass. Shanks looked around at the nothingness they were in. Mihawk suddenly bucked up and down and landed on the ground, throwing up blood. "MIHAWK". Mihawk jerked as small droplets of blood fell from his mouth. Suddenly Mihawk's body was ripped apart, as something crawled from it.

Shanks backed up in fear as he watched the creäture wobble to its feet. The thing started to warp into some type of human thing. Shanks watched in horror as the thing warped into a 10'0 feet tall human. It looked down at Shanks with a grin on its face. Shanks finally got a good look at it. It was a male with black hair with a small cut under his eye. He was mucslear and had a huge X-shaped scar on his chest. He had a pale sick light green color and had small pieces of flesh missing. He was also followed by a thick, paled green fog. He looked down at Shanks and grinned, '_Shanks, what a surprise'. _

Shanks swallowed his fear and looked up at the zombie-like creäture. "Who are you, what are you". The thing laughed at the question and cut his eyes at Shanks. _'Look at you, your're the piece of shit thats going to stop me from enslaving the world, hmmm, I feel your power, you're not normal...' _The thing licked its lips and looked back down at Shanks. '_Your power, I want it'._The thing grabbed Shanks and lifted him up in the air by his shirt and grabbed on of his arms. '_Your power, mine'._ It was black,as Shanks watched the blood shower him and the thing. He felt the pain and he felt the bone pull and break apart. He felt the lack of his arm missing as he was thrown to the side. Blood pooled around him as he watched the thing eat his arm. The blood dripped from his mouth as he faced a near-death Shanks.

He started to glow a light pink and he once gain, picked up Shanks. The air thicken as the thing raised up its hand and shook Shanks. Shanks heard a voice, "SHANKS WAKE UP, YOUR ARM, OH GOD, WHAT HAPPENED, WAKE UP". The thing grinned and looked at Shanks, '_You're a pretty thing, I might let you live, your world as you know is now MINE'._ Shanks eyes glazed over as Mihawk shook him. "SHANKS, PLEASE DON'T DIE, DON'T". Shanks eyes opened wide and he blindly reached up to grab at Mihawk. "H..e..l..p..m..e". Mihawk nodded and took Shanks into the living room in his Mansion. He laid him down on a couch and ran around getting bandages and tissue.

He ran back to Shanks, who was struggling to breath, and cleaned up the blood from Shank's stump. He then wrapped it with the bandages and breathed. His face went back to its normal state as he started at Shanks. "What happened". Shanks explained his nightmare to Mihawk. Mihawk blinked and looked at Shanks, "Go wash your face, Shanks". Shanks nodded, thinking Mihawk didn't belive him. He went to the bathroom and begun to wash his face when he heard a scratching sound on his mirror. He looked up and blinked. He was awake, that he knew for sure, so why was their blood on his mirror. It was making words as Shanks read them, '_My brother could never handle anything right, you, you are that human, Shanks'._

Shanks shook his head and placed his fists on the mirror. This can't be happening, he was not seeing words of blood, he was awake, so did this have connection to his nightmare, to him losing his arm and being cut in the face. He trembled remembering the nightmare. That thing...what was it. The blood started to swirl and form a face in the mirror. It looked remarkable the same to the thing from his dream, expect it looked older and was a light red with long horns on the side of the it's head. Shanks also noticed that he had freckles. The thing laughed as it looked at Shanks through the mirror.

'_Ace, remember that name okay, cause imma be your new king, bitch'. _The thing grabbed Shanks's neck through the mirror. The furniture floated and the thing made a sadden screech. It's eyes turned into its head and showed only white. Ace wrapped his huge hands tighter around Shanks neck as the poor thing scratched at them. Suddenly Mihawk ran in and grabbed Shanks, pulling him from the thing's grasp. "NO, MIHAWK". Ace grinned as he screeched louder, letting go of Shanks and grabbing Mihawk instead, releasing a horrible black aura that went into Mihawk's mouth.

Shanks pulled at Mihawk, and released him from Ace's grip. Ace smiled as he disappeared and the furniture dropped to the floor and was quiet. Shanks shook and dragged Mihawk into the kitchen, forcing him to sit down as he sat next to him. Mihawk blinked and tried to speak to Shanks, "Sha.". "Just shut the hell up Mihawk, just sit here and we'll talk about this shit in the morning.". Mihawk blinked and looked back down on he table as he heard a horrible inhuman moan. Shanks mouth twisted in distaste, trying to explain in his head, how the hell he was going to explain to Mihawk what the hell is going on.

* * *

So, what do you think, read and review.^^


	3. Angel

Chapter 2 is up, for here on out , it's more like my own thing.

Also feel real good about this chapter.^^

* * *

_Blood, it was everywhere, spattered on him._

_He rose to his feet as he faced his killer._

Shanks rubbed his sleepy eyes as he looked down at a sleeping Mihawk. He knew how he was gonna tell him. "Mihawk, wake up". Mihawk stirred and yawned. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked warily at Shanks. Shanks smiled sheepish and patted Mihawk's shoulder. " We need to talk about last night". Mihawk cut his eyes and looked Shanks up and down. "Yea Shanks, we really do need to talk about it". Shanks opened his mouth, trying to form words, but the look on Mihawk's face stopped him. "Shanks, you lost your arm, and your eye's cut, and everything is NOT FINE, so yes Shanks, explain to me what the hell happened".

Shanks lowered his head at Mihawk's tone, understanding why he was so mad. He would be too, if he was in Mihawk's place. Mihawk folded his arms looking at Shanks waiting for an answer. Shanks breathed and looked back at Mihawk. "Mihawk, I can't really explain whats happening, but everything that's happening is paranormal". "It has something to do with me when I was younger, I'll never forget it or understand it, the only thing I that spooked me the most is what he said to me". Shanks looked up at Mihawk to make sure he was still listening. " The end is near, the humans will suffer, oblivion is near, you might stop it...might". Shanks laid his head on the table, unable to sleep.

Every time he shut his lids he would see faded image of him. Ace, standing in

front of him, with Mihawk's dead body. Shanks jolted up and squeezed Mihawk, pulling the man in his lap. "NO, YOU CAN'T KILL HIM, NO, DON'T, PLEASE, DON'T". Mihawk eye's widen in fear as Shanks was sleeping. Chairs started to float and the lights flashed on and off. Shanks gripped Mihawk tighter. Small droplets of blood formed at his mouth. "SHANKS, STOP, STOP". Mihawk wiggled, trying to get free, but just couldn't shake the grip. The lights bulb started to burst as the glass rained on both.

"SHANKS".Shanks smiled widen and his eyes turned bright green. "IMMA KILL YOU". Shanks threw Mihawk against the wall, and rushed at him. Suddenly a burst of green light appeared in front of Mihawk, forcing Shanks into a wall. The light slowly started to form, revealing a handsome green-haired man who was muscular an a small cut on his eye. He had huge white wings that shined and filled the house with a light blue light. He looked at Shanks then at Mihawk. "He is suffering, Ace toke over him because he lacks sleep". The man looked at Shanks body. "Since he is missing out on his energy, Ace can now take over him, but since am here, he can sleep now, to regain his power, human life is in his hands".

Mihawk's eyes widen at the angel. It smiled and stated, "I'm Zoro, and by the way, you need sleep to, Ace will use your body to kill Shanks". All Mihawk could do is nod. Zoro smiled and lifted Shanks and Mihawk in his arms. He floated to the bedroom and laid Shanks on one side, and Mihawk on the other. He laid in the middle, opening his wings. Mihawk felt a sudden need of sleep, as his eyes closed. Shanks calmed and looked at the ceiling. He saw the angel beside him and smiled as sleep rolled over him. Before he shut them , he saw him. He was standing at the door watching Mihawk. His bat wings folded, his skin glowing a pale red.

He looked at Shanks rubbing one of his horns. He smirked at Shanks, slightly leaning his head to the side. His eyes widen and he laughed. "HE'S IN HERE, ACE, HE'S IN HERE, HE'S RIGH...". Sleep took over him as he rested his head, still seeing the faded figure smirk at him like a weakling, what a bitch.

* * *

read and review, you might just get a lollipopXD


	4. Zombie Attack

Yay, Chapter Three is here and staying, hope you guys enjoyXD

* * *

_The boy saw red. It stained,_

_leaked. He sat in the corner, rocking_

_back and forth. 'What have I_

_done'._

Shanks yawned and stretched his muscles. He looked over to the side to find Zoro watching Mihawk. Shanks tapped Zoro on the shoulder, " What are you again?" Zoro turned to face Shanks and bowed his head, "Am An angel". Shanks looked at him, then the wings that connected to his back. They were so white, as if no dirt has ever touched it, not even a speck of dust. Zoro watched Shanks stare in awe at him. Zoro smirked and felt movement behind, signaling that Mihawk was awake. Mihawk yawned and stared at both of them with wary eyes. "You two need to eat something". Mihawk just nodded and went downstairs to cook something.

Shanks and Zoro watched him leave the room, "Whats going on", Shanks whispered, killing the silence. Zoro looked up, "The king of Souls, Luffy, and the King of Hell, Ace, has awaken in a disrupt". Shanks stared at Zoro, "Luffy?" Zoro nodded, "Luffy, the King of Souls". Shanks lowered his head, suddenly remembering the dream he had, was that thing, Luffy? It certainly resembling that of a kingly statue. Shanks and Zoro sat up as they heard a shriek come from the kitchen. Shanks ran downstairs and screamed out in rage. Two huge hands wrapped around Mihawk, trying to pull him to the sky.

Shanks ran to Mihawk and tried to pry the huge hands off him, but to no avail. Shanks felt a roar of laughter fill the house. _"He's mine, you can't have him"._ Shanks yelled back, "GET THE FUCK OUT MY HOUSE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT". Their was a pause, then the voice came back, _"Make me, make me". _Shanks ran to the drawers, digging through them, and pulled out a large knife and ran to stab the thing's hands. A tebbrile screech filled the house, shaking it as if an earthquake was happening. Mihawk fell on the ground as the thing yanked it's rubber-like hands to the sky. Mihawk breathed and looked back at Shanks. Zoro floated in, looking at the place where the hands had been."King Luffy, he was here". Mihawk, being helped up by Shanks, both looked at him. Suddenly there were loud moans of pain outside. Shanks looked at Zoro then back at Mihawk. "Stay in here, you'll be safe, but just to be sure, use this". Shanks gave Mihawk, a rusted over sword, knowing that Mihawk was good with blades.

Zoro nodded and gave Shanks a bright sword. Shanks took the sword and ran outside, followed by Zoro, who had two swords and one placed in his mouth, ready for action. Shanks stopped in his tracks at what he saw. Zombies were coming from the ground, heading towards the house. Shanks closed his eyes and heard the voice, _"Get him, bring him to me"._ Shanks lifted his one arm and struck a zombie and another, as the blood sprayed him, bringing back...those memories . He stuck the sword in one and pulled out and cut another's head off.

Zoro was cutting bunch of them down, at least twenty bodies raked the floor where he was. Shanks smile widen and he had a crazed look in his eyes as he ran at the rest of them, just stabbing and cutting. Zoro looked at Shanks wide-eyed. 'So this is the human, I believe it now', he thought to himself. Shanks looked around them at the soaked field, looked at the blood from the zombies paint the ground. Mihawk's shirk filled the air as he was, once again being pulled by the huge hands. "NO, MIHAWK, STAB THE SHIT". Mihawk screamed and took the rusted sword and repeatedly stabbed the thing. It let go and Shanks watched in horror as Mihawk fell through the sky. Shanks ran to help but a zombie grabbed him and held him. Five others jumped on him, pinning him to the ground. "MIHAWK".

A flash of green zoomed past him and flew in the air, catching Mihawk. Mihawk grabbed Zoro, and hid his head in his chest. Shanks screamed and pushed the zombies off him and slashed each one down.

Zoro looked at Shanks, "I'm going to take you up to the Sakura Mountain, you'll be safe there". "What's Sakura Mountain?" Zoro smirked, "You'll see when we get there cripple". Shanks froze at the name and stomped his foot on the ground, "Shut up". Zoro laughed and stared down at Mihawk. Mihawk was shaking and Shanks bent down and kissed his forehead. Mihawk blushed and looked the other way. Zoro looked at Shanks and smirked. "I was just comforting". Zoro rolled his eyes and replied, "Yea, you were comforting all right".

* * *

Well, whatda think, huh, huhXD, the next chapter, is going to be...amazing


	5. The Kings' Life

Chapter 4 is up and going...rejoiceXD

from here on out, when Ace is talking it will be in bold and italic, and when Luffy talks it will just be italic^^

Hope you enjoy

* * *

_He swayed side to side._

_His mind was lost in the red._

_Blood leaking from walls and him. _

_Why did he do it, he didn't_

_mean it._

Shanks gasped at the beauty he saw. Thousand of blossoms flew from the sky. Thousands of angel's flew around the huge thick, trunk of the tree. Mihawk looked puzzled and squirmed in Zoro's arms to try to get a closer look. Zoro rolled his eyes and placed Mihawk and Shanks down. Shanks turned to Zoro, "This is beautiful". Zoro smiled, "What is this place". A sweet voice filled the air at Mihawk's demand. "This is Sakura Mountain, were us angels live for now". Mihawk turned around at the woman who answered his question. She was tall and had long flowing black hair and was quite top-heavy. "Robin", Zoro said, slinging his arm around the girl.

Robin smiled at Mihawk and Shanks, "Am going to explain to you what's going on". Mihawk looked at her up and down and simply nodded. Shanks looked at the beauty and smiled. Mihawk caught the smile and growled. 'Why in the hell is he given her the goo-goo eyes, wait, why the hell do I care'. Shanks followed Robin as she motioned to the both of them. Zoro patted Mihawk playfully and dragged him along. Robin sat down on a bed of grass followed by Shanks, Mihawk, and Zoro. Robin smiled softly, "You are the human who's going to stop the kings from killing the world". Shanks smile grew wider at the comment. Mihawk rolled his eyes and looked at something else besides those two.

Bad luck for him, since Robin turned to face him, "You are Mihawk, hello". Mihawk just grunted at his name, not even given her a sign that he cared. Robin seemed sadden by that a little as she turned back to look at Shanks. Shanks looked at Mihawk in confusion, but went back to looking at Robin speak. "The King of Souls is Luffy, the Zombie King as some call it". "He is the youngest of the two and has a heart of rubber". "Ace, the King of Hell, is the oldest, having a heart of fire". Shanks tilted his head as he thought, "What is it that Luffy does?". Robin looked at Shanks and spoke.

"Luffy controls all the spirits of the un rested". Mihawk looked over his shoulder in curiosity at Robin, "did he die of something?" Robin nodded, "let me explain further into it". "Luffy was once an angel, the kindest of us all, but one day we left him alone, to sort out some trouble that we knew, well, thought he could handle". Robin breathed, trying to calm herself, "after twenty minutes, we felt a pulse of darkness fill the air and we rushed back, but only to find Luffy half dead on the ground, so we gave him the power of rubber to keep him alive". Shanks nodded and Mihawk crawled closer to the group. "After we did that he went mad, he would get angry over any small thing, so one day I decided to go to check on him, when I went in his room, he wasn't there". Robin shifted a little and pressed on, "there was a message of blood on the window, saying '_Death is here, human life is over_'." "I went to look for him, but when I reached this place, I saw a body, I ran to it and looked down to find Luffy's wrist slit".

Zoro looked at Robin sadly as she pressed on, "I know he didn't kill himself because of the way it was cut, so I came closer to him and laid my hand on his neck and I didn't feel a pulse". "His wings suddenly burst and he grabbed my hand and threw me at the tree and rose up, his skin was all sickly blue and bits of his flesh was peeling off". Shanks gasped as he now remembered the thing from his dream, it was Luffy. "He turned to me, and the last bit of good in him said '_Robin, am out of my mine, I tried to stop him, I tried, but he did this he did this to me, so please, whatever I do, forgive me for it'". _Robin lowered her head and went on, "when Ace found out he was sadden but he seemed afaird as well when I told him how he died". " Ace just looked at me and said he was going to take a breath of fresh air, but Zoro heard a loud scream outside, so when I saw he run out, I followed and I saw Ace with a knife in his hand, bathed in fire, surrounded by dead angels".

"I tried to stop him, talk him out of it, but he stabbed himself, but I don't think thats the case, the look in his eyes didn't match him, it was like someone was controling him". "When he died he started to float and a burst of flame came from him, and his skin turned a pale red and he grew horns, he opened his eyes and rose where he had fallen, he then let out a screech and just faded into the ground in fire, going to hell". Shanks stood up and looked at the sky, "so what your telling me is that this was all planned by someone else". Robin nodded and stood up as well. "Yes, I do, I don't exactly know why they are fighting, but I know there is a third-party here".

Mihawk and Zoro stood up, "I bet you two are hungry, maybe curly brow can fix you up something". Robin smiled as she heard Zoro and agreed. Robin grabbed Shanks hand and lend him towards the hole in the huge tree, followed by Zoro and a now pissed Mihawk. They arrived at what looked like a small diner area and followed Robin into the kitchen. "Sanji, may you fix two extra plates please". "YES MY DEAR ROBIN-SAN". Zoro rolled his eyes as the cook came out dancing, stopping in front of Mihawk and Shanks. "Here you two go". Sanji smiled at Robin and rolled his eyes at Zoro. "Fuck off Sanji". "Shut it moss-head". Zoro flared up and was about to punch him, when Mihawk stopped him with a mouth full of food. He swallowed and looked at Zoro, "no, this bitch can cook". Zoro broke out in a fit of laugher as Sanji turned red.

Shanks smirked and hugged Mihawk. Mihawk looked at him and broke his one arm grip, and suddenly stormed out. Shanks stood there shocked and confusion, wondering why Mihawk did that. Mihawk stormed down the hallway, not knowing where to go. '_**Come to me, I will never betray you my darling Mihawk**'._ Mihawk shuddered as it became really hot in the hallway, he felt as if he was in a barn fire. '_**Come to me, I'll treat that body right, Mihawk**'._ Mihawk shook his head and felt himself be pulled into the ground.

* * *

Hope you like, and hang on to your seats cause looks like Mihawk got himself into somethingXD


	6. His Body

uh oh, whats going on with Mihawk^^

Warning: lemony nose-bleeding scene here

* * *

_He did it to avenge. He would_

_stay strong, a shell._

_A hell of a shell that was_

_once alive._

Mihawk awoke in a fire hole. Their was a bed with red sheets in the inferno. Mihawk shook, not knowing what to do and looked around in fear. '_**Don't be afraid Mihawk, I told you, I will treat you right, I'll make you feel good'**_ . Mihawk turned and gasped in fear. Ace stood before him, his eyes on Mihawk and his wings pulled back. Mihawk studied him, looking at every muscle . Ace smirked and walked closer towards Mihawk. Mihawk stared at how tall he was, he was nearly ten feet into the air. Ace smirked again and spoke, _**' Mihawk, I want you, I want to be inside of you'**_. Mihawk backed away slowly but turned when he felt the heat of the fire.

"Why do you want me, get away from me", Mihawk shivered and looked up at Ace. _**' Now why would I want to do that, Mihawk, I love you, don't you love me'.**_ Mihawk shook his head and screamed "NO, I DON'T WANT YOU". Ace just smiled and moved his hand up to form what seemed to be a small screen. It showed Shanks kissing all over Robin, not even worrying about him. Robin spoke and said shouldn't we look for Mihawk, and Shanks replied he is fine. Mihawk teared up and looked away from the screen, "STOP MIND-FUCKING ME". Ace tilted his head in confusion. _**' Mihawk, if Shanks cared about you,why isn't he here to save you, look, am not even at my power rise yet'**_ Mihawk just stood there, trying to understand what was happening. He couldn't feel any type of power surge.

Ace had a point. If he wanted to kill him, he would have, he's the King of Hell for God's sake. Mihawk bowed his head, and Shanks would be trying to look for him, but all he was doing was trying to get into that bitch's pants! Mihawk looked past the inferno and at the bed. He sighed and put his attention on Ace. Mihawk slowly started to undo his clothes, until he was completely naked. Ace smirked and placed his hand on the inferno to open it.

Mihawk entered the inferno and went to lay on the soft bed. He paused and looked at Ace. He stared to slowly tear up, and said, "Please, just love me". Ace looked at Mihawk and crawled on top of him, undoing his pants. Once his pants were off he kissed Mihawk on his neck, leaving small love marks on his neck, then captured Mihawk's lips, harshly biting and kissing them, shoving his snake-like tongue into Mihawk's mouth. Mihawk moaned in pleasure, kissing Ace back, holding on to his horn's. Ace smirked, _**' you like this, don't you?'**_ Mihawk shivered and moaned out a yes.

Ace trailed his long tongue down Mihawk's stomach, sticking his tongue in his belly button. Mihawk bucked up as Ace kissed the tip of his hard cock. Ace smirked and kissed it again and took it in one gulp. Mihawk screamed in pleasure and held on tighter to Ace's horns. Ace bobbed his head up and down, sucking it down. Mihawk breathed, "A..ce..gon..na...co..me" Mihawk came hard in Ace's mouth, Ace happily gulped it up and lifted up Mihawk's legs to wrap them around his shoulder. _**' Oh, Mihawk, I think you're going to enjoy this dick inside of you'**_ Mihawk's eyes were half lidded looking up at Ace, "Hit me with your best shot, king".

Ace's dick stood up at attention at that as he stuck his fingers in Mihawk's mouth then his ass. He hit Mihawk's spot and watched as Mihawk as rolled in the back of his head, _**'I think your ready'.**_ Ace positioned himself at Mihawk's entrance and pushed in. Mihawk yelped in pain and pleasure as the 16 inch cock was inside him. Mihawk began to tear up and wrapped his arms around Ace's neck. Ace waited a minute, until Mihawk nodded. Ace began to thrust into him, watching Mihawk wither under him. He loved the power, the submissiveness that Mihawk showed, he loved it. He began to heat up his body as Mihawk came again. Ace watched as the milky stuff splattered on his abs and Mihawk's chest.

Mihawk saw stars as he rocked his body with Ace. Ace smiled and flipped their positions, where Mihawk was able to ride him. Mihawk gasped and looked down at Ace. He smirked and placed Mihawk's hand on his chest. Mihawk began to go up and down, as Ace groaned, grabbed hold of Mihawk's plump ass. Mihawk whined in pleasure, as he reached down and kissed Ace. Ace picked up the pace and smoke was slowly coming out o his nose. Mihawk scream as he came for a third time. Ace groaned as Mihawk tighten around him and after a few thrust, came as well. Mihawk fell on top of Ace and breathed. _**' Mihawk, I promise, if you stay with me, you'll never be hurt'.**_

Shanks stood there, shocked at what Mihawk had done, why did he run out when he hugged him, had he done something wrong? Robin looked at him when they suddenly heard a scream. Shanks ran to where he heard it and saw Mihawk gone, and it was hot as hell. Sanji , Zoro, and Robin followed and saw Shanks on his knees, shaking. "WE GOT TO SAVE HIM, ACE IS GOING TO FILL HIS HEAD WITH LIES".

* * *

I hoped ya'll enjoyed, wonder if Shanks can stop the madnessXD


	7. Marco Polo

So sorry, I'm late I know, but had to get that school work done, enjoy

* * *

_He was alone, a glazed_

_look in the eye. _

_He rocked back and forth looking left_

_and right. He was lonely,_

_a mad man._

Shanks stood there, trying to think about how he was going to save Mihawk. How will he do, get it done? Shanks shook and fell to his knees. Robin rushed to his side helping him back up. "Shanks, I know somebody who can transport us to hell to save Mihawk". Shanks looked up at Robin, eyes filled with some kind of hope. Shanks nodded and turned to Robin and Zoro, "take me to him". Robin nodded and reached out to take hold of his. Zoro smiled and flew, followed by Robin, to their destination. Shanks closed his eyes, loving the feeling of the air against his skin. 15 minutes later, he was at a field of death, as what he called it. It was a smokey like area, filled with dead trees, and dead, dried, cracked ground.

Shanks looked uncertain about the area and looked at Robin. Robin smiled and called out into the deserted area. Shanks looked up to the sky when he heard that of a bird screech. It sent shivers down his back, it sounded like that of a mighty phoenix. Suddenly a huge light, blue bird appeared. It looked down at the three of them and just rolled its eyes. He suddenly turned into that of a human. He looked quite sleepy and had a yellow ponytail. He sat on the ground and leaned his body on a rock. "What's up , Robin and Zoro, and...you". Shanks paused and looked at Him. "I know who you are, your that Shanks guy, suppose to save humankind". Shanks rolled his eyes and walked a step closer to him. "Can you get us to hell"?

The guy smirked at Shanks and nodded, "Sure, my savior". Zoro rolled his eyes and walked up to the guy, wrapping his arm around his waist. "Oh come on Marco, help us out and stop being such a whinny bitch". Marco blushed and pushed Zoro away from him, "fine". Zoro smirked playfully, oh how he loved torturing Marco. Marco blushed darken, and opened a warp zone. Shanks looked at Marco, confused at what he was and what he was doing. Marco looked at Shanks, as if reading his mind and answered, "Am the last of my kind, I'm a phoenix, I'm able to travel across heaven and hell, I also send messages between heaven and hell". Shanks looked and nodded, slowly understanding. "This is a portal to hell, all you have to do is walk through and you'll be transported to the King of Hell himself". Shanks grimaced at the name and looked u at Marco, "you're the messenger of heaven and hell, right"? Marco nodded, and tilted his head, waiting for another question.

"Tell me what you know about Ace". Marco's eyebrows rose up in confuse then answered the question, "Ace, was the most gentle angel, then he fell in some trance and went on a killing spree". "He lost side to himself, and anybody who denied him, was killed". "Me and him were best friends, and one day, he set this place on fire and rushed at me". "He grabbed my neck and cloaked his other fist into fire and was about to strike me and kill me, when his eyes glazed over and he said to me,'Marco, please, I don't want to hurt you, he's taking over me, please, forgive me'". Marco lowered his head and shook it. "I knew then that Ace was still in there, and I say there because to me, it's nothing but a shell, trapping Ace inside". "Him banging on that cell, trying to escape, but he can't". Shanks took all the information in and nodded.

Marco nodded and pointed at the portal. "Go and save him". Shanks nodded and looked at Robin and Zoro, "I'll go by myself and call if I need y'all help". Zoro, Robin, and Marco nodded, showing their support as Shanks entered the portal, with saving Mihawk on his mind.

* * *

Marco part of the gang, hoo-rah

I smell a fight scene, can you smell what am cookingXD


	8. A New Hope

_Welcome back, read and enjoy and enjoy this while your at it_

_*gives you a brownie_

* * *

_He looked into the light._

_He was gone, dead. He reached_

_to the light._

_Was it time for him to go to?_

Shanks walked through the portal, ready to face Ace. Ace was on his bone throne, with Mihawk on his lap. Mihawk laid on Ace's chest looking hopelessly, looking at the souls work hard and suffer. Ace slowly smirked, as he sensed Shanks presence. _**Well, well, hello Shanks.**_ Mihawk gasped as he looked at Shanks come through a portal. Shanks looked up at Mihawk tearfully, "Mihawk, I don't know what he told you, but their all lies and I know you don't believe me but please...please". Mihawk looked at Shanks and lowered his head. Ace smirked, _**oh Shanks, you fucked up didn't you, don't worry Shanks, I deflowered him for you. **_Shanks roared in anger and charged at Ace. Ace smiled and blew small flames out of his mouth at Shanks.

Shanks fell back at the scorching heat. He breathed, 'how in the hell am I going to stop him'. Ace smiled and patted Mihawk rather roughly and threw him at Shanks standing up from his throne. Shanks looked up just in time to catch Mihawk with his one arm. Mihawk gasped in pain and fell to the ground reaching out to Shanks, slowly bucking up and down, small droplets of blood, and small white foam, foaming at his mouth. Shank fell to his knees, and held him in his arms. "MIHAWK, MIHAWK" Ace smirked widen and Shanks gasped in fear. Ace's smile stretched past his cheeks, as if it had been split and he had two snake tongues. He had sharp teeth and his eyes turned into slits.

"What the fuck?" Ace laughed crazily and raised his hand and pointed to Mihawk, whispering something under his breath. A glow of green came out of Mihawk's mouth and he was slowly lifted into the air. Small black bugs come from the ground and flew into Mihawk's mouth, buzzing around in his throat. Shanks grimaced and tried to reach out at Mihawk. Mihawk opened his bright yellow eyes in pain as his arms converted from the elbow down, into that of a hawk's wings and his legs into hawks feet. Mihawk shook and fell to the ground, gasping in pain. Shanks backed up fearfully and looked back at Ace. Ace smirked, _**Mihawk, attack him and kill him.**_

Mihawk screeched like a hawk and flew in the air as he raised his clawed feet, ready to strike. Shanks looked up at Mihawk and bucked as his eyes turned a bright pink. His body let a burst of energy out and he formed a huge pink-like double-sided axe in his hand. He swung it around himself and called at Mihawk, " Mihawk, I don't want to hurt you". He swung the axe and rushed at Mihawk. Mihawk's eyes widen so he could see more and easily dodged the attack and watched a small energy slash burst out of it. Shanks smiled at his new-found power, but sadden at the fact that Mihawk was under the control of Ace. Mihawk tilted his head and flew into the sky disappearing. Shanks looked up and held his axe in a ready position, looking up at where Mihawk disappeared.

Ace smiled and held his hands up and they glowed a light green, as small dots floated around Shanks. Shanks looked at all the floating orbs and looked back at Ace. _**Give yourself a standing ovation, you just discovered your power, to bad I'll have to kill you.**_ A smile formed at his mouth, "tell me Ace, why did you take Mihawk"? Ace smirked and replied, _**I had to fuck him in order to active the power of darkness I filled him with. His darkness was enough to hatch small black moths from my hell kingdom. When inside him, they release small energy inside him and slowly eats him away, strengthen them selves and after eating him inside out, they'll return to me and give me more power. **_

Shanks lowered his head to where his hair covered his eyes, "you sick BASTARD" . Ace smile wiped from his face and growled, "HIDARUMA". The green orbs swirled faster and rushed at Shanks, A sudden screeched filled the air as Mihawk rushed back down and took the attack, tears flowing from his eyes. Mihawk screeched as he was engulfed in small flames. Shanks blinked in surprise and grabbed Mihawk, healing him from the recently used attack. Mihawk's eyes turned a bright yellow as he rushed at Ace and dug his claws into his chest. Ace screeched at Mihawk as his claws dug in deeper. Ace ripped off Mihawk,as Blood gushed from his wound. His skin was gone from his chest and Shanks noticed the small bump pumping in his chest, assuming that was his heart. Shanks turned and smiled at Mihawk, "you ripped a good chuck of him off". Mihawk looked at the flesh he ripped off Ace and looked back at Shanks.

He simply nodded at Shanks. Ace fumed as he looked at the missing skin and the blood surrounding him, having a crazed look on his face. A sudden voice broke through hell, _Ace, you fucked bitch, why can't you do anything right._ Shanks looked up at the ground and looked at it ripped apart. He stood in a fighting stance, as he looked right in the eyes of Luffy. Luffy smirked at Shanks, looking at the huge axe and felt the huge wave of energy flow through the area. _Good job, looks like you figured out your power release. _Shanks eyes darkened at the tone of Luffy's voice. "Fuck off". Luffy smiled and grabbed Ace, "Oh Shanks, the real war is starting, oblivion will fall, and the others that survive will bow down to him". Shanks noticed that he said 'him' and not himself or his brother Ace.

Mihawk whimpered as a huge shadow of that of a bird, filled the area. Shanks smiled as he looked up at Marco. Marco smiled back and grabbed Mihawk and Shanks with his huge claws and opened a portal out. Luffy turned and stared at Marco and released a horrible dark aura . It mixed in with Marco's energy, being absorbed, going unnoticed.

* * *

Read and review and I hoped you enjoyed that brownieXD

On a serious note, tell me what you would love to see more, and an idea for a character you would like me to introduce for the next few chapters,

would love to hear them^^


End file.
